Chuck Wiki:Administrators
This page is about the of Chuck wiki. Administrators Current Chuck Wiki administrators: * * Contacting an Administrator To leave a message directed at any or all administrators, add your message here. If you would like to leave a message for a specific administrator, click on one of the contact links above. Responsibilities The primary responsibilities of an administrator are to: # Appropriately deal with acts of vandalism # Appropriately deal with revert wars # Assign new patrollersVandalism is the intentional malicious modification of a page. Examples include blanking out pages or inserting inflammatory comments. If someone inserts incorrect information onto a page, it's not inherently vandalism even if it affects a large number of pages. Minor acts of vandalism that are not on-going should be dealt with by notifying the user on their talk page. If the vandalism continues, a ban may be placed on the user.Major acts of vandalism such as maliciously blanking or inserting inflammatory messages on a large number of pages may be dealt with by an infinite ban, at an administrator's discretion.Revert wars may arise from time to time when there's a differing opinion on content or how the content should be displayed. When you see a revert war appear to begin, encourage discussion of the changes on the article's talk page. Try to reach a consensus or a compromise.Chuck Wiki:Patrollers|Patrollers are members of the community who are able to mark individual edits to articles as having been "patrolled". This is a way to help ensure that edits are reviewed for basic correctness and helps catch obvious mistakes as early as possible. Administrators can designate someone as a patroller by adding the user to the "Patrollers" group using the page. Patrollers are chosen by administrators based on a candidate's experience distinguishing between edits that are appropriate and edits that should be changed.Persuade, don't dictate. An administrator's opinion on an article doesn't inherently carry any more weight than anyone else's opinion. Respect the decisions of the community even if you don't agree with them personally. In the end this is just a wiki, don't take anything personally. :)Remain civil. As an administrator even though your opinions carry the same weight, you're still held to a higher standard. With great power comes great responsibility afterall. Try to set a good example.Be careful when deleting files. Most files for the localized versions of Chuck Wiki are located on the English site and the list of articles that link to that file will not include articles from the other localizations. When in doubt check the localized versions individually and make sure none of them are still using the file before deleting it. Having extra files doesn't hurt, but deleting one that's still in use does.All administrators should add the administrator portal to their watchlist to be alerted to any issues that require the attention of an administrator. Tips #On differences pages and user contributions pages, there's a link to rollback edits. This link doesn't let the administrator provide a comment and it rolls back all sequential edits by the last editor, but the link on contribs is useful for mass vandalism. Administrators who use Firefox or another tabbed browser can just keep the tab with the contribs open and open the rollback link for each of the vandal's edits in a new tab (CTRL-click for Firefox or IE7). Using this method, major vandalism can be reverted in a matter of minutes. Nothing is quite as disheartening to a vandal. #If an article is moved to an existing redirect, the history is moved, too (it shows up as moved "over redirect" in recent changes). If a vandal's actions include moving pages, this method works very well, provided the administrator works backwards through any moves. (Unneeded redirects should be deleted when finished.) #On Recent Changes, "hide patrolled edits" will hide edits by administrators and edits that have been approved by administrators or patrollers. It is still recommended to review all changes to the wiki, but this makes it faster when there have been many recent changes. #As for patrolling edits: clicking the "mark as patrolled" link (or pressing Alt+Shift+P in Firefox) on a difference (diff) page (or a new article page), the red exclamation point will go away and the article won't appear in the aforementioned view on Recent Changes. This makes it easy to see what has already been checked for basic correctness by an administrator or patroller.Category: Administration